


Stand Beside Me

by fangirls5ever



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Assassins, Established Relationship, F/M, Minor Angst, Prompt: fighting for back to back, actual ninja Allura, is this a Drabble??, rival faction attack, surprise attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: "Stay beside me now, and with luck, we might just live through this."His laugh is short, breathless. "We seem to be in short supply of that.""We're not dead yet, are we?"---Or... assassins are after Lotor, and Allura would do anything to protect him.





	Stand Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egymegymag](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=egymegymag).



Blaster fire rattles through the Galra flagship as Allura drops, skidding along her side to duck beneath a closing airlock door. Her dress catches on the metal teeth as it snaps shut with a hiss, and she turns sharply, tearing the fabric, spinning on her heel, and sprinting down the corridor. Sirens wail as the ship lights flash red in place of the usual violet glow, the repeating phrase, "Intruder alert, intruder alert, intruder alert," pounding through her like a second heartbeat.

They hadn't seen the cloaked Galra craft until it was too late, until the assassins had boarded and the sentries around the loading bay and near the emperor's quarters were found dead and broken.

Allura knows that if she isn't quick enough, the Galra emperor will soon follow.

A flash of burning white light is her only warning to the blaster aimed at her head, and Allura drops low, skidding into a crouch as she grabs the bayard at her side. It glows icy blue as a whip of pure energy uncoils, crackling like lightning as she spies the assassin crouched in the shadows.

She can kill the spy as easily as breathing, can take a life in half a tick. But this isn't the Altean way—this is the way the Galra think, the way Allura has learned over the course of the war. Victory or death, life a mere casualty to ambition.

Her people would have counseled mercy but none are left to speak for it. They are dead and gone, and peace in the galaxy always comes at a steep price—her death or the assassin's is only a part of what they must pay.

And in one fluid motion, she whips the bayard forward, wrapping it about the spy's neck and holding it as they _scream _, writhing as smoke rises from their skin, their clothes, the slits in their mask—__

__

__Allura draws back only when they crumple to the ground, utterly still as jolts of blue lightning dance across their skin in pulses. She turns, the bayard again shifting to its dormant state as she gazes down the hall. No more assassins rise from the shadows, the red-painted hallway empty save for the blaring siren and flashing lights._ _

__

__Without a second glance at the body, Allura runs._ _

__

__\---_ _

__

__She finds him in the throne room, standing before the dais with a sword in his hand and a cracked, blue energy shield in the other as he watches the assassins that circle him like wolves. The shield is held in front of him as he blocks the occasional burst of blaster fire, slashing at the assassins that grow too bold. Already, three lay at his feet, their blood staining the floor and dripping from the emperor's sword._ _

__

__But even with enemies dead and bleeding at his feet, Lotor is losing—red seeps from the slashes across his arms and cheeks, the shallow cuts a mockery of the Altean markings that had once burned on his skin. He is strong, but the enemy has numbers, and with each passing moment, they gain confidence in their kill._ _

__

__Lotor bends gracefully out of the path of a throwing knife as it cuts through the air, blade over hilt, before clattering to the ground as it hits the wall. Blaster fire has him ducking behind his shield, weaving to the side to align himself with the assassin at his back, forcing his assailant to holster their gun and wait for a clear shot, lest they hit their ally. But even as he moves, slashing at an assassin that lunges for his side, Lotor's eyes search the spaces between his opponents, looking for someone who is not there._ _

__

__When Allura skids through the throne room's entrance, his gaze locks on her immediately, mouth curling in the smallest suggestion of a smile as he sweeps his attacker's legs out from under them, driving a hard kick to their chest to send them skidding back to the others._ _

__

__It keeps their attention off of Allura's approach for just a moment, and that is all she needs._ _

__

__Darting forward, Allura plants her foot square between the winded assassin's shoulder blades and launches herself up, over their head, and into the circle, bayard wrapping about the assassin's chest with a quick flick of her wrist as she lands in a graceful crouch._ _

__

__The body falls without a sound, and Lotor shifts so he and Allura stand back to back, sword dripping red, red blood, and bayard crackling with blue-white energy._ _

__

__His voice is low, amusement evident even through the exhaustion as he murmurs, "Empress."_ _

__

__"Emperor," she replies, lips curling in a knife-sharp smile. Her pulse is quick, erratic, pupils blown wide with the adrenaline of the battle. "Stay beside me now, and with luck, we might just live through this."_ _

__

__His laugh is short, breathless. "We seem to be in short supply of that."_ _

__

__"We're not dead yet, are we?"_ _

__

__Lotor's answer is swallowed by the quick staccato of gun fire as the assassins circle closer, both royals on guard as Lotor raises his shield to block, Allura transforming the whip into one near identical as she ducks behind it. Leaning back, Lotor licks his lips, gaze fixed on the assassin that draws closer along his side. They're like sharks in the water, catching scent of blood as Allura and Lotor press closer to one another, watching as the attackers advance until they are only just out of range._ _

__

__"Together?" he says, shifting the weight of his sword so it leans forward, eager to strike._ _

__

__Allura laughs, high and melodic, the sound of it carrying through the blood-stained throne room as she answers, "Would you doubt me, love?"_ _

__

__Lotor only smiles._ _

__

__And when the enemies lunge forward, blades flashing, they rise to meet them._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this needs more editing, but I'm not quite sure what to change...
> 
> But regardless, I hope it turned out okay! I usually struggle with action (there are roughly three verbs that I use over and over again for it), but fingers crossed that it flowed a by better than normal :D
> 
> @egymegymag Thank you so much for the prompt! It was a lot of fun to write, and I really loved the mental picture of it ^^
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> @lotura-fics


End file.
